


Egg time!

by Cliopadra



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Eggpreg, Fanart, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Oviposition, crowley has an ovipositor thingy...or o penis of some kind I guess., might add different configurations in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliopadra/pseuds/Cliopadra
Summary: A place to throw all my (less doodly) ovi doodles (sans ltfafs) and possible future ovi comics.Because 🥚EGG🥚
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	1. Kinks4Kindness zine 1 entry

Kinks4Kindness zine entries from summer 2020


	2. Eggs




End file.
